What Would YOU Do?
by Paperleaf
Summary: [ClydexKenny] An exhausted, boiling hot Clyde will do anything for a bite of Kenny's Klondike bar. 8D


A/N: So, again, today was hot as hells kitchen in my city and I felt like expressing my pain through Clyde in this story. XD Pretty straight forward.

I think I'mma dedicate this one to sunglassesANDunicorns, who appreciates the 'Clyde-ster' and his antics. xD

Enjoy, guys!

* * *

What Would YOU Do?

"…shit."

"What?"

"I think I forgot to feed my guinea pig today…"

Clyde groaned and rolled his eyes, sinking into the wall of the convenient store. It was _sweltering_ outside, but it wasn't much better inside the store, where Stan and Kenny were taking their sweet time picking out something to buy.

"I'm sure Stripe will be fine…" Craig reassured himself. He raised his hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead, which was concealed by his blue hat.

"Dude, how the sweet _hell_ can you wear that hat in this weather?!" Clyde asked his best friend, finally giving in to the heat and rolling onto his back on the hot pavement in defeat.

Craig just shrugged. "I guess I don't get as bothered by it as you guys…"

_-ding!-_

"Finally!" Clyde complained as Stan and Kenny emerged from the store. The brunette stood up and brushed himself off, flicking an ant off his bare arm in the process. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I offered to buy Kenny something and he couldn't decide what would keep him full the longest," Stan said, raising an eyebrow at the half-naked blonde beside him.

"What?" Kenny asked innocently. "We didn't take _that_ long. And I got what I wanted!"

"What'd you get?" Clyde asked.

Kenny smiled and dangled a Klondike bar in front of Clyde's face. "What would you do for a Klondike bar?" he sang to the sweaty teen.

"Aww!" Clyde moaned, lifting his hand weakly and grabbing for the cool treat before Kenny lifted it away. "How much was that?"

"Two bucks. Right, Stan?" Kenny asked as he unwrapped the bar.

"Yeah," Stan said. He opened his soda with a loud fizzy sound and walked over to Craig.

Clyde hurriedly poked through the change in his shorts' pockets and slumped his shoulders. "I only have seventy cents left," he complained as the four of them started walking away from the store. "Damn, I shouldn't have bought this months Playboy… it's not even that great…"

"Dude, stop _buying_ those," Kenny said, taking a bite of the ice creamy treat. "I told you that you can borrow mine anytime," he continued, grinning to his equally perverted friend.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting," Clyde said, eyeing up Kenny's Klondike bar hungrily.

Kenny raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Clyde put on a pouty face. "It just looks so _good!_"

"What, the ice cream or my hot body?" Kenny asked, taking his free hand and making a sizzling sound as he ran a finger down his bare chest.

"You're a fag, Ken," Craig said from in front of the two teens. He and Stan continued talking about summer jobs.

"Yeah, what he said," Clyde agreed, smiling.

"Well…" Kenny started, moving closer to Clyde as they walked. "What _would_ you do for a Klondike bar?" he asked, inches away from the brunettes face.

Clyde's already flushed face from the sun got even redder. "Aw, Kenny!" he said, pushing the blonde away.

Kenny shrugged. "Suit yourself! No cool, soft awesome ice-cream for you," he teased, slowly opening his mouth and taking a long bit from the bar.

Clyde swallowed and watched Kenny's actions. It was hard to tell if he was more mesmerized by the ice cream or by how Kenny was eating it.

"Um. Ken?" Clyde asked after the blonde was finished swallowing.

Kenny looked at Clyde and raised an eyebrow. "Yeesss?"

Clyde stopped Kenny by grabbing his arm, and pulled the blonde towards himself and planted a kiss right on the other teen's lips.

Craig and Stan stopped a few steps later and turned around, Stan leaping back in complete shock. "_Dude!_"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Oh, Jesus. It was only a matter of time."

By this time, Kenny had his arms around Clyde's neck and was pretty much taking over the kiss. Clyde had his hands on Kenny's chest as if to push him away, but he wasn't doing so very well.

"Hey. _FAGGOTS_," Craig yelled at the two horny teens.

Finally Kenny pulled away, arms still around Clyde, and looked at the taller of the two black-haired boys. "Yeah?"

Clyde took this opportunity to push Kenny off of him, flustered and grinning. "I want some ice cream now!"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around, slowly starting to walk again. "You guys are r-tards." Craig followed him.

Kenny smiled widely and took Clyde's hand, placing the rest of the bar in the brunette's hand. "You deserve the whole other half after _that,_" he said, shooting Clyde a wink and walking after Stan again.

Clyde just stood and blinked for a few seconds, then smiled and stuffed the rest of the Klondike bar into his mouth. "Thnks, Knneh!" he muffled through his full mouth, jogging after his three friends.

* * *

A/N: There you go xD some nice Kenny/Clyde action for you. 

I love Clyde so much D:

...now if you excuse me, I'm going to go do homework at 2 in the morning. T.T


End file.
